


Fragile

by flickawhip



Series: Erin's Girls [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Past Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 10:34:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11400792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Erin gets a fragile girl.RP Fic.





	Fragile

Alex had been silent since the day she was born and even as she let Erin's housekeeper position her on her knees. She would wait, silently, for Erin to arrive. Erin soon arrived and smiled.

"Hello....what’s this a new dove?"

"Yes ma'am."

Alex had spoken softly, her voice rusty. She knew she needed to speak, she had to trust this woman. 

"What’s your name sweet dove?"

"Alex, ma'am."

"Alex...."

Erin purred.

"What a beautiful name."

"Thank you, ma'am."

"Tell me...is the rest of you as beautiful?"

"M... M'Lady?"

Erin smiled.

"I mean...do you look good.... naked."

"I... would not know. M'lady."

Erin smiled and softly stroked Alex's face.

"Well...let us see."

She purred softly. 

"M'Lady?"

Erin smiled.

"I wish for you to undress."

She said softly. Alex had blushed even as she stood, faltering a little even as she began to undress. Soon enough she stood, naked and shivering, bared to Erin's gaze. Her lower ribs and stomach were marked with the signs of whippings in Alex's past. Scars that would never fully fade and, often, made Alex wonder how worthy of loving she was. Erin smiled softly, enjoying the girl’s trust, and walked over to Alex. She knelt down in front of her and deliberately and lovingly kissed her whipping marks. Alex had gasped, blushing a bright pink. Erin smiled and did the same thing again. Alex had gasped again, whimpering softly. 

"Why the whimper?"

 

Erin murred. 

"I've never.... felt so wanted."

Erin smiled.

"Well you are."

She purred and began to kiss her way towards Alex's clit. Alex had murred happily. Erin soon took Alex's clit in her mouth and began to suckle. Alex soon cried out and came.


End file.
